We Meet Again
by Sakura-n-Sasuke4ever
Summary: “Look at me Sakura.” Sasuke said putting his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t touch me!” Sakura said stepping away from his grasp. Originally oneShot SasSak Please Read and Review.
1. We Meet Again

A/N: Hey everyone, well I know I really shouldn't be writing this because well I really need to update my other stories. Big apologies to those reading On The Sea of Love because I haven't updated in forever. But well this one-shot came to me and I couldnt resist writing it. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters that appear in here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Meet Again

"Itachi you will die!!"

"You're so foolish little brother."

"Chidori!!"

"You think you can defeat me with such a weak attack?" O-O

"To slow."

Sasuke pulled his arm out of his brothers heart and turned to walk away. What he didn't realize was not his brother was not completely dead.

"S-Sasuke…" Itachi whispered out.

Sasuke turned only to be met with a sword piercing through his lung and with that Uchiha Itachi took his last breath.

"What?" Sasuke said in surprise. _"It wasn't supposed to end this way." _he thought

"Sasuke!!" Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin screamed. (sorry but I don't know how they really act around Sasuke, all I know is that Karin is a whore.)

Sasuke was laying on the ground his life bleeding away when a cloaked figure appeared in a tree not far away from where Team Hebi was gathered around him (Sasuke). The figure chuckled.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." a female voice spoke out from under the hood of the cloak.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. The woman put a hand to her heart.

"It hurts to know that you have forgotten me so quickly." she said faking a sad voice. She laughed again.

"Stop toying with me and tell me who you are!?" Sasuke practically yelled getting frustrated; he then went into a coughing fit coughing up lots of blood.

"Here I'll give you a little help." the woman said jumping down from the tree. She removed the hood of her cloak to reveal long pink hair held back with a Konoha headband.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems you're not happy to see me." the pink haired woman said as she began to walk forward.

"Hey bitch get away from my Sasuke-kun!" Karin said jumping in the woman's way.

"I see you found a little whore while you were away." the woman told Sasuke.

"I will kill you for that!" Karin said charging at the pink-haired woman with a kunai.

She quickly caught Karin's hand and was holding her up in the air by the throat with her other hand.

"Do you know who you are messing with? I am Haruno Sakura of the Village Hidden In the Leaves, ex-apprentice of the Godaime herself. There is no kunoichi alive who can hold her own against me not even Tsunade-sama , do you think I'm going to make an exception for you?" the woman said and in one quick movement she broke Karin's neck. (me: oh yeah!!)

"Now does anyone else have a problem with me?" Sakura asked. And before she even knew it both Suigetsu and Juugo had charged at her.

"So you want to do this the hard way?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu swung at her with his sword, Sakura dodged it but the sword caught her cloak and ripped it off. She was wearing black ninja sandals, black tights that stopped above her knees, a jean skirt (just like the one she wears in shippuuden but it a blue jean skirt instead), a black tank top with a white spaghetti strap shirt over it and a black circle on it. She had two swords strapped across her back.

"Hmm." she smirked and began making some quick hand seals then gathered chakra in her hand. When she landed on the ground she punched it, but not hard enough for the tremor to reach Sasuke. Her punch caused the ground everywhere to break and move. Suigetsu made his way past the small cliffs that Sakura had created and quickly engaged her in combat. When Juugo tried to make his way over to help Suigetsu about fifty shadow clones jumped out the cracks in the ground and began attacking him (me: that what the hand seals were for, I'm good)

Sakura got far away enough from Suigetsu to pull out her swords, she crossed them in front of her and muttered some sort of words, they glowed pink. When Suigetsu once again charged at her she jumped in the air and did a couple of flips both swords on either side of her. Hundreds of sakura petals came flying out of her swords and went straight for Suigetsu. He stopped his attack and chuckled.

"You think you can stop me with a bunch of flowers." he said as the petals came flying towards him. O-O The petals turned into shurikens right before they hit him. Suigetsu fell to the floor dead, Juugo had perished not long before him killed by the fifty or so shadow clones Sakura had sent his way. Sakura walked over the where Sasuke lay almost dead.

"So are you going to kill me too? Kick me while I'm down. Go ahead get your revenge I'm going to die anyways. " Sasuke said as Sakura approached him.

"No," Sakura said, "I'm going to heal you, for the sake of what we once were."

"And what were we?" Sasuke asked a smirk evident on his pale, dying face.

"Acquaintances." Sakura quickly responded. Her response sounded rehearsed like she had repeated it to herself over and over again.

"Do-"

"Shut up so I can heal you!" Sakura said as her hand began to glow with green chakra.

…30 minutes later

"The hole in your chest has been healed but you lost a lot of blood. You need to take one of these each hour, just for today, to replenish you blood." Sakura said taking out a bottle of pills from her ninja pouch.

"Looks like you'll need to rebuild your team." Sakura said.

"I don't need one anymore." Sasuke replied.

"Yes well do whatever you want, have a nice life." Sakura said getting up to leave.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out.

"What?" Sakura asked turning around.

"I completed my goal." Sasuke said.

"Congratulations, you finally completed the revenge that you threw your whole life away for." Sakura said with a bitter tone.

"Your wrong." Sasuke said.

"Oh am I?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I did not throw my life away for revenge, I threw it away for you and for Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed.

"Please explain to me how that works because correct me if I'm mistaken but wasn't it you that tried to kill Naruto?" she said bitterness evident in her voice. "Was it not you that knocked me out and left me on a bench in the middle of the night? Now please tell me because I cant seem to comprehend how you did all this to help Naruto and me!" Sakura said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Because I was afraid okay! I was afraid that Itachi would come and take away anybody that I cared about. So I knew that in order for me to be happy, in order for me to live a normal life, I had to get rid of him." Sasuke said now standing in front of her.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Sakura whispered her head facing down.

"What plan?" Sasuke asked.

"The plan to heal you and get away from here as quickly as possible." Sakura said.

"Look at me Sakura." Sasuke said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura said stepping away from his grasp. Tears were now streaming down her face. "Do you see what you do? I promised myself long ago that I would not cry over you anymore and now look at me. Back when you first left I didn't know how was going to get this aching feeling out of my chest and little by little it began to go away. But I knew it was still there because I could still feel a trace of it. It was fine though because it wasn't hurting as much as it used too but just right now when I saw you it all came back. Only its feels so much worse and I just want it to go away." Sakura said clawing at her chest, "I just want you to go away!"

She fell back against a tree and slid to the ground, she pulled her knees to her chest and just began to bawl out years and years of pent up emotions.

"Sakura." Sasuke said sitting down in front of her.

"Just go away." Sakura said not looking up.

"No," Sasuke said, " I'll never leave you again."

"How can I believe you." Sakura said still not looking at him.

"I already told you, I completed my goal. And I'm ready to live a normal life, with you." Sasuke said. Sakura felt the pain in her chest lessen.

"You can't live a normal life with Naruto around." Sakura said looking up.

"Well as normal as we can make it." Sasuke said smiling. Sakura laughed and hugged him, and surprisingly he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." Sakura whispered into his neck.

"Believe it or not, I missed you too." Sasuke whispered back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, please review.


	2. The Long Journey Home

A/N: Hey everybody! Well I know that this story was supposed to be a one shot but xBrokenxDreamsx talked me into making this a full out story. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto some other lucky person does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Meet Again

Chapter 2 - The Long Journey Home

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, taking in her surroundings she noticed she was in a forest and in a flash remembered all of the previous day's events. She quickly looked around in search of Sasuke, she didn't see him anywhere. _'It was a dream' _she told herself as she got up. That is, she would have gotten up had something not been holding her to the ground. Sakura glanced down only to find that she was being held down by the arms of none other than Uchiha, Sasuke.

"It was real." She whispered.

She then looked back down at Sasuke only to realize that he was really pale. As if on reflex she bent down to check his vital signs, his pulse was barely distinguishable and his breathing was very shallow. Then it struck her, she must have fell asleep in his arms yesterday and he had stayed with her. Meaning that he had not taken the blood replenishing tablets that she had given him.

"Damn." Sakura hissed.

She slid out of his grip and thought back to her training with Tsunade-sama, trying to remember what to do first with this type of case. Tsunade's voice entered her head.

"_Listen closely Sakura, when a patient has lost a massive amount of blood you have two options. The first is giving them a blood replenishing tablet, if you do not have any tablets on hand you must perform a blood transfusion. But remember, you must act quickly because both of these actions must be performed within an hour of the initial blood loss or the patient will pass out and the organs will begin to shut down, one by one. Now the worst case scenario is that you cannot perform either of these tasks and if that happens you must-"_

"-keep the patient conscious because the lack of blood could cause a coma." she recited as she began to try to wake up Sasuke. She shook his shoulders trying to get some sort of response but she got none in return.

"_After that there is nothing much you can do except keep them conscious while taking them to a hospital where an emergency blood transfusion can be administered. Now if the patient has passed out-"_

" -you must hurry because it's a possibility that they may never wake up." Sakura whispered as a tear fell down her face. But as soon as that tear fell Sakura's face changed to that of a women with a mission, a mission to save her friends life.

"I will not lose you again Sasuke." Sakura said as she gathered her supplies and managed to get him on her back (like if she was giving him a piggyback ride). She struggled a bit under his weight but then use her super strength to even it out. Sakura pumped chakra into her legs and was gone in a flash.

…45 minutes later

Sakura silently cheered to herself when she saw the Konoha gates come into view but she then spotted the guards sitting on top of them. _'Damn' _she whispered. She did not have time to stop and check in with the guards, it had already been to long and Sasuke needed medical attention as soon as possible. Her face set with resolve, she ran straight up to the gates and drew back her chakra infused fist. Before the guards even knew what had happened the gates busted open and Sakura was long gone.

Sakura stumbled into the hospital, Sasuke's weight had finally affected her.

"Sakura-san!" one of the nurses screamed as they saw her stumble in.

"Please help him, he has lost a lot of blood." was all that Sakura managed to huff out before she collapsed from exhaustion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura." a faint voice called out.

"Sakura." it said again.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, as the blurriness faded from her eyes she saw Tsunade standing in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Yes Sakura it's me. I am sorry for interrupting your sleep but I have some very important questions for you." Tsunade said.

"What about?" Sakura asked.

"About how you managed stumble into the hospital with a missing-nin of five years on your back." Tsunade stated more than asked.

"Oh that." Sakura said. "How is he?"

"I am sorry Sakura but I am afraid he was brought in a bit late." Tsunade replied.

"He's dead?" Sakura asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No but he has lapsed into a coma, we did a transfusion as soon as we got a hold of him but some of his organs had already begun to shut down. He is stable now and we have done all we could, his life now depends on his will to live."

Tears began to slide down Sakura's cheeks.

"I have failed, Tsunade-sama." she said.

"Do not cry Sakura, you did the best you could. There was nothing more you could have done." Tsunade reassured.

"You don't understand, it was my fault. I fell asleep and he didn't want to move so he didn't take his pills." Sakura cried out. "It's all my fault." she whispered again.

"He is going to be fine Sakura, you'll see." Tsunade said. "I am sorry to have to do this but you must tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Sakura nodded wiping away her tears.

"I was heading back from my mission when I saw him laying there on the ground, he had just defeated Itachi." Sakura began. Tsunade listened patiently during the entire story.

…a little while later.

"Well that's all I needed to know for now." Tsunade said as she began to get up.

"Wait Tsunade-sama! Can I go see him?" Sakura asked.

"As I said he is in a coma but you can go see him if you want. You must stay in the hospital for two days, you used too much chakra and your body needs to heal."

"Yes Tsunade-sama and about the gate, I am sorry." Sakura said.

"Yes well I wouldn't expect anything else from you. I was your teacher and I would have done the same thing." Tsunade replied a small smile gracing her lips. "You should have seen the look on the guards faces when they came into my office saying that something had blown the gates straight off their hinges." she said with a small chuckle.

Sakura offered a weak smile in return.

"Well I'll come visit you some time to make sure that your body has properly recovered." Tsunade said as she opened the door only to be met by an orange flash that was instantly as Sakura's side.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok? How did you end up here? Did somebody hurt you?"

"I am fine Naruto and no nobody hurt me, I just used to much chakra." Sakura replied.

"Oh, Granny Tsunade wouldn't tell me what had happened." Naruto said.

"So I'm guessing that you don't know that Sasuke is back?" Sakura asked.

"WHAT?!" Naruto bellowed.

"Shhh! Naruto this is a hospital!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh sorry, but what do you mean Sasuke is back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I found him in the forest on my way back from my mission." Sakura said.

"Is that why you're here, did you fight him?" Naruto asked his voice becoming concerned.

"No, actually I saved him. He was dying." Sakura said.

"Really? Where is he?" Naruto said with excitement.

"I-He is in a coma." Sakura said bowing her head in shame.

"How did that happen?" Naruto said once again concerned.

"He lost a lot of blood and he didn't take his blood replenishing tablets because of me." she whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he'll pull through, he always does." Naruto assured her.

"I hope so Naruto, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself if he doesn't." Sakura replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…later that day

Sakura quietly pushed open the door to Sasuke's room and made her way over to his bed. There were machines everywhere, machines that were sustaining his life. Guilt once again took over her body as she watched him just lay there motionless. She kneeled beside his bed.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." she whispered as she caressed his cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it for the second chapter hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Memory Of Her

A/N: Hey everyone what's up? Well I was sitting here at home being bored and I decided to update my story. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else of his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Meet Again

Chapter 3 - Memory of Her

"Sasuke wake up!" a feminine voice called.

Sasuke quietly got up from his bed, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was in a room. At closer inspection, he realized it was his room. But it did not look like it had been abandoned for five years like it was supposed to. _"What am I doing here?" _he thought. The last thing he remembered was talking to Sakura and now he's in his old room. Suddenly his bedroom door slid open to reveal a woman with long black hair and eyes that seemed to match, it was Uchiha, Mikoto.

"Sasuke get up it's time for breakfast, everyone is waiting on you." the woman said.

"Mom?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Worry quickly settled on the woman's beautiful face.

"Of course it's me honey, are you feeling well?" Mikoto asked feeling his forehead for any sign of a fever.

"But-but you're dead." Sasuke stated.

"Did you have a bad dream Sasuke? Because I can assure you that I am very much alive." Mikoto said.

"Dad? Everybody?" Sasuke asked.

"Everybody is fine Sasuke, now come down to breakfast." Mikoto said.

"I'll be down in a minute." Sasuke said. Satisfied, the woman left the room. Sasuke just sat there. _"What the hell is going on?" _he thought.

Sasuke made his way down to breakfast, only to be met with the face of not only his father but his brother too. Mikoto quickly set a place for Sasuke as he sat down to eat with his family.

"Good morning, Sasuke." his father, Fugaku said.

"Good morning little brother." Itachi said.

"Good morning father, Itachi." Sasuke said as he eyed Itachi warily.

"Sasuke you must hurry, Kakashi said to meet him at the gates at noon for your mission." Mikoto said.

"I have a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you have a mission, you've only had this mission planned out for the last couple of weeks." Fugaku said.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course, it must have just slipped my mind with that nightmare that I had." Sasuke said shaking his head to clear it.

Sasuke quickly finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table. He didn't know what was going on but he would go along with it for now, because he had to admit, it felt nice having a family again. As he packed for his mission he wondered if Naruto and Sakura were still on his team. It would be nice to bug the Dobe again and Sakura well she was just Sakura. I wonder if she is as strong as she was when I last saw her. He didn't know if it had been a dream or if this was a dream it was all very confusing. He finished packing grabbed his stuff and set off towards the gates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Teme over here!" a loud voice called out. 

"Naruto, stop being so loud." Sasuke said as he arrived at the gates.

"Teme you know that being quiet is something that I can never achieve." Naruto said in serious tone. Sasuke chose not to respond to that and just asked.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He should be here any minute, Hinata-chan too." Naruto replied.

"Hinata? You mean the Hyuuga? Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Who's Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stared at him in disbelief.

"You know Sakura, pink hair, green eyes, always beating you up?" Sasuke said.

"Teme are you ok? We've never met a Sakura before." Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't believe it, Sakura didn't exist. But she had saved his life not that long ago in real life, or was it a dream he didn't know he was so confused.

"Good morning everybody." a low voice said.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Where have you been? I was starting to worry about you." Naruto said as her embraced the girl. She in return turned completely red.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but my father wanted to talk to me before I left." she said in a low-sweet voice.

….Sasuke just didn't understand, but he resolved to just not think about it. Sakura would turn up eventually and Naruto would remember and everything would be okay. But she didn't turn up.

Days went by.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Before he knew it, Sasuke had been there for almost a whole year. He could barely remember Sakura anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Sasuke, Happy Birthday!" Mikoto said as she swung open Sasuke's bed room door.

"Good morning mom and thanks." he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Now Sasuke hurry up and get dressed, we have something very important to tell you." Mikoto said, her expression serious.

"Okay." Sasuke said. He quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs, his whole family was waiting for him in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sasuke, please sit down." Mikoto said gesturing towards a chair.

"Sasuke please listen this is very important." Fugaku said.

"You know that we love you, and it has been wonderful spending all this lost time with you." Mikoto began.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Please listen to mother." Itachi said.

"Like I was saying Sasuke, it has been wonderful spending all this time together like a real family but there is something that you need to do." Mikoto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You need to let us go." Mikoto whispered out a tear falling from her eye.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, it is time to let us go. You have held on to this for too long, what you do no understand is that we cannot rest in peace until you let us go. Move on with your life Sasuke, you deserve to be happy."

"But-." Sasuke began.

"No Sasuke no buts. Now follow me." Mikoto said standing up. She led him to a door that he had never seen before. _"Has that always been there?" _he thought.

"On the other side of this door, someone is waiting for you." Mikoto said. "She had been waiting for you for a long time. You must go to her."

"Remember that all we ever wanted was for you to be happy." Fugaku said.

"He is right little brother, and you deserve it more than anybody." Itachi said.

"Now go, she has waited long enough." Mikoto said.

Sasuke just looked at all them for a minute taking in the happy family image for the last time. He turned towards the door, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. A white light engulfed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blurs for a second. But as they began to clear he saw a familiar head of pink hair sitting beside him. Her head was laying beside his hand. _"She's asleep." _he thought. He slowly moved his hand towards her hair and stroked it softly.

"Sa-ku-ra." he said his voice a bit rough from not being used in so long. She stirred.

"Sakura." he said again in a low voice. Her head shot up and she looked around wildly her eyes finally landing on him.

"Sakura." he said once again. She gasped.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked. "Sasuke, you're awake." She cupped his face in her hands and tears began to fall down her face.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked. She hesitated, not knowing if she should tell him or not.

"You have been in a coma for almost a year now." Sakura whispered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now because you are awake." Sakura said putting a smile on her face. Sasuke smiled back as he tried to sit up, something didn't feel right. He tried to move his leg to push himself up, nothing happened. He tried again but with the other leg, nothing happened.

"Sakura what's going on? I can't feel me legs!" Sasuke screamed as panic took over. Sakura froze.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't feel my legs! What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke said as he began to throw anything near him. Sakura quickly called for a nurse.

"I need an anesthetic!" she yelled as the nurse came.

"NO! I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHY MY LEGS WON'T WORK!" Sasuke shouted. The nurse rushed his with the anesthetic. Sakura found a way around Sasuke's flailing arms and she applied the anesthesia. The last thing Sasuke saw was Sakura's worried face before everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how did you like it? Was it good? Please review I would really like to know if you are liking the story or not.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
